Computing devices are common within modern society. Ranging from small mobile computing devices, such as a smart phone or tablet, to large server farms with numerous blades and memory banks, these devices are expected to communicate across myriad networks while providing various other base functions.
Improvements in network communications have increased data rates. For example, copper wires have been replaced with higher bandwidth fiber optic cables, and cellular networks have evolved with protocols capable of supporting higher data rates. As the data rates have increased, the need to be able to process these increased data rates within computing devices has also increased.
As can be observed from the foregoing discussion, increasing data rates and/or data loads may cause difficulties in handling the increased data rates and/or data loads. Accordingly, systems and methods that improve capacity for handling data may be beneficial.